


Let's Play A Game

by SakuraMauToki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Other, There are not enough Shuren fanfics on here so it's time to change that, This fic is pretty much Shuren being a shit to Kokuto because Kokuto deserves it, This is one of my FFN fics that I'm bringing over here, With lots of swearing on Kokuto's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMauToki/pseuds/SakuraMauToki
Summary: 'Let's play a game' he said. 'It'll be fun,' he said. When Kokuto gets sent back into the bowels of Hell, he is greeted by a rather unexpected, unwelcome visitor.





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This piece takes place post Hell Verse and solely focuses on Kokuto and Shuren. It is non shippy, though I suppose it can be taken that way, regardless.
> 
> Thanks goes out to Time, my beta reader who took the time to look over and correct my fic! (No pun intended, I swear.) Props go to him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, places, etc. All credit goes to Tite Kubo.
> 
> Warnings: Mild to moderate swearing.

"Hurry up and choose already."

"I'm getting to it, you idiot. Just sit there and shut up."

"Don't order me around, you little shit-"

"Not like you could do much else, what with getting yourself wrapped up in chains thanks to the boy."

Kokuto scowled, his eyes narrowing at the smirk now playing across Shuren's lips. "Go ahead and rub it in, why don't you? Actually, why don't you just shut the fuck up and _choose_ already!" He wasn't sure how or why the other sinner was here; last he saw of him, Shuren was a pile of molten lava that wouldn't stay dead. Next thing he knew, the fucker was here: fully reformed and with that stupid smirk on his face.

But he did know one thing: Shuren was getting on his last fucking nerve.

'Let's play a game!' he said. 'It'll be fun,' he said.

Well Kokuto wasn't having any fun, and he wanted nothing more than to choke the younger man sitting a few inches away from him. He would have, too, if it were not for the cocoon of chains encasing his entire body. That's what he got for thinking that the boy would actually _free_ him, and for thinking that Hell would let him go so easily.

What was worse, Shuren got to retain his current form despite the beatings Kokuto had given him. And all while being able to move around, to boot!

That's why the other was here: to brag about his mobility and taunt the other for losing. This game was just another of Shuren's twisted attempts to get under his skin, and it was working.

"Hm... then I choose _that one._ " Shuren pointed to a skull atop the pile close to him, emerald hues watching with rapt attention for any sign of movement. If the skull didn't move, Kokuto would get a point. If the skull fell off the pile, Shuren would get a point. It was all stupid in Kokuto's opinion and only served as an excuse for Shuren to stay longer than necessary. The longer the bastard was here, the more shots he could get in while he watched Kokuto struggle, in a blind rage, to break free.

As the seconds passed, the skull remained motionless, showing no signs of falling anytime soon. "Heh, looks like that was a bust. A point to me," Kokuto said with an upward curl of his lip. To his dismay, Shuren's smirk didn't fade.

"Watch," was all he said before Kokuto heard something shaking nearby. His eyes darted to the skull just in time to see it fall off the pile, landing on the ground with a dull 'clunk'. "I believe you meant, 'a point goes to _me._ " He gestured to himself rather than to the man not too far away from him.

"...this game is stupid," Kokuto muttered, shooting a glare at the other sinner. "What the hell is even the _point_? Shouldn't you be with your goons instead of lurking down here?"

"I _told_ you, I was bored and wanted to have some fun. What better way to do that than at your own expense? Honestly, you should have known that, _Kokuto."_ If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. "Besides, Gunjou is training the other two who have been slacking lately. I didn't feel like watching them."

"So you decided to come all the way down here to harass me? I'm _honoured._ Now why don't you go piss off before I break these chains and kill you again?" He was going to find a way out of these chains, and when he did, he was going to make _damn_ sure Shuren died in the slowest, most painful way. That would shut him up for a while.

"But where's the fun in that?" he replied in a light, amused tone as he got to his feet. To Kokuto's displeasure, Shuren moved closer with that damned smirk still in place. If he kept that look for much longer, it was going to be permanently stuck there. Then again, it probably was on most days. "I rather prefer it like this. Here you are, bound and chained with no means to move, much less escape. Forced to sit here day after day knowing that this is your fault and that there is nothing you can do about it. How it must make your blood boil."

He stopped once he was face-to-face with Kokuto. "Then there's myself, who is still able to move around even though I failed in achieving freedom as well. Still free to move about and come all the way to see you, just to rub all of this in your face and watch as you seethe and wait for all of it to sink in. Who knows? Perhaps one day you'll snap and do yourself in. Better yet, I can watch you lose what's left of your sanity without batting an eye! Doesn't _that_ sound like fun?" The smirk on his lips grew, taking on a rather psychotic appearance as Kokuto's eye narrowed into a slit.

"You talk too much. Now I'll say it again: get the fuck out before I _make you_."

"And how are you going to do that, hm? From what I can see, you can't move a single inch. Or is your memory going already, old man?"

"Why you little-" He was silenced when Shuren pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush. Your voice gets terribly grating when you keep going on and on like that. It hurts my ears, you know." Shuren removed his finger and let the tip trail over to and down Kokuto's cheek. "I could have some fun with you, you know. Simply seeing you here at my mercy... what _fun_ we could have." His voice was no more than a whisper, Kokuto's eyes following Shuren's finger as it left his cheek and went back to his side.

"But that will have to wait another day. I've grown bored with this game and need to come up with another. After all, I need _something_ to do while figuring out another way to leave this place. Expect me here tomorrow, Kokuto." Shuren turned around and proceeded to leave, his cape billowing behind him as Kokuto watched with a disturbed expression. He knew the other sinner was creepy, but he didn't realize just _how_ creepy he was.

No matter. He would break free of his bonds and put Shuren in his place yet again. The prick would be sorry he ever got on his bad side.

**Fin.**


End file.
